1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display device as interactive media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive media is media in which a user and a mechanical device interact with each other. In interactive media, the user and the mechanical device interact with each other according to specific roles. For example, the display device in a display mode may provide an image to a user, and when the user makes a gesture in capture mode, the display device captures and recognizes the gesture. Then, the display device realizes a function corresponding to the gesture.